


Table for Two

by cosmicallybrownie



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicallybrownie/pseuds/cosmicallybrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restaurant AU: Michael and Natalie compete to see who can earn the most tips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Two

“Gingersnap, 6 is _still_ waiting for their bill.”

Natalie glared at him before plastering on a fake smile and seeing to her table. Oh yeah, he was totally getting more tips tonight.

The upscale restaurant’s lighting gave off the permanent feel of twilight. Dark furniture and walls gave it a homey atmosphere, except when Natalie and Michael were scheduled together. Granted, they kept it civil on the floor, but their fights in the kitchen had made them famous amongst the cooks. Michael was always trying to convince her to stay away from his brother, claiming he was too much trouble for her. The boys were close, but constantly fighting after the younger boy moved out. Natalie commanded Michael to stay out of her business, and it always escalated.

Thirty dollar tip. Score. Tonight was in the bag. Until he looked up to see Natalie waving a fifty dollar bill at him. Shit.

Another customer walked in and the pair glared at each other before Michael rushed over to greet and seat the couple. An older man sat with a younger, attractive woman, which was good for him because the old fart would be a big spender in hopes to impress. He was stepping away from the table when he turned to see Natalie seating a group of eight men in suits right in her section. She shot a devious smile his away and he frowned before violently pushing into the kitchen. He poured the two glasses of wine and pulled his face back into a smile. Gingerly delivering the wine, he glanced over at the entrance and spotted a group of women. He approached them and melted his face into a gentler, more seductive smile. Hello, Bachelorette Party.

He sat them down, making sure to let his eyes linger over the women. He purposefully let his eyes drag down the bride-to-be. He caught her blush and held her eyes for a moment too long.

He didn’t break the contact when he asked, “What sounds good to you young ladies?” He waited for the perfunctory giggles to bubble down before clarifying, “To drink?”

The women glanced down at their menus and stole glances up at him. Michael pretended not to notice, but met a couple of their peeks. He nodded when they all order and swept away from the table to retrieve drinks with a flourish.

Entering the kitchen, he almost ran smack into Natalie.

Her tone was biting, “Watch where you’re going, womanizer.”

He turned away from her, but slammed the wine glasses down on the table harder than he should, “I’m surprised I missed that big head of yours. Have fun flirting with eight men at once.”

With a huff, she picked up her tray and marched out of the kitchen. Michael watched her go, absolutely not watching her hips move. He loaded up his own tray and walked out of the chrome kitchen. Eager women were waiting for him.

-

Turned out the women would be the highlight of the evening. The night drug on, quiet and perfectly boring. The younger woman left the old man with a few curt words and Michael slipped a free beer to the man. He left a generous tip in return.

With his section relatively quiet, he was free to spend time with the bachelorette party. To their credit, they were a fairly lively bunch. Michael found himself laughing along with them and if the first two buttons of his dress shirt came undone sometime during the night, he surely didn’t notice. Every time they all laughed, he could practically feel Natalie glaring at his back. Fetching a new round of drinks, they found themselves in the kitchen at the same time. He vowed to ignore her and not let her bad mood ruin his good night. Unfortunately, she had other plans for his evening.

“I guess you plan on whoring yourself out for tips tonight?” She drove her finger into his newly exposed chest. “Fix your shirt, Michael.”

Her eyes lingered on his exposed skin for a moment more before she stormed out of the kitchen with a disgusted scoff. She was out for a moment before she walked right back in for the tray she just forgot, but it was enough time for Michael.

“At least I’m not as bad as my brother” he called out, his voice light but laced with condescension.

Her tray clattered back against the chrome and she spun to meet him. Her finger was stabbing his chest again and her face matched her hair in color.

“Listen here, I don’t know who pissed in your Cheerios, but you are the worst thing about my job. I don’t like you, but I don’t have to like you to do my job, which, by the way, _isn’t flirting with customers!_ Leave me the hell alone.”

Grabbing the tray again, she stormed out, leaving Michael to watch her leave, a familiar pit of guilt opening up in his stomach. His shoulders heaved and he picked up his tray and a bill.

Leaving the bill with its owners, he made his way back over to the women. They were giggling over something (it seemed they never stopped) and nodded when he placed the tray of desserts down. One of the women gestured for him, and he walked over and leaned down to hear, but she was in no mood for quiet.

Holding her dessert spoon like a microphone, she announced to her table, “This dessert is dedicated to the sweetest thing in here.”

To punctuate her sentence, she laid her hand on Michael’s arm and squeezed lightly. He smiled as the women agreed in sudden seriousness. He was all too glad to bring them their bill. All the eye contact now seeming too lecherous, too intimate. When he went to collect the leather book, he felt a hand on his ass, slipping something into his pocket before the women grinned at him.

“Keep the change.”

The women had all stood and shuffled out before he could process all that was in front of him. The meal was paid for. Crumpled dollar bills sat on the table. And he reached back into his pocket to pull out a crisp hundred dollar bill.

As he cleared the table, his mind buzzed with excitement. No way Natalie would beat him now.

-

Closing was always a drab affair. The small restaurant didn’t require much and the pair mopped their respective sections in stony silence. The chairs went up. Dishes got put away. Natalie and Michael clocked out. Too bad they lived in the same direction.

Michael politely waited for Natalie to pull on her coat and they began the hike towards home.

He stayed quiet for a solid minute before he couldn’t wait, “So…how much did you make in tips tonight?”

“Piss off, Michael.”

He laughed at her curt tone, “Well I suppose that answers that for me.”

She stayed silent for another block before mumbling, “Well maybe if I convinced a table of women that I wanted them all in my pants I would have-“

“Oh, Gingersnap, are you jealous?” He couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

“Jealous of the money in your pocket? Honestly, yeah. Me and Luce could do a lot with that money.”

Michael stopped in the middle of the street and scrubbed a hand over his face, “Natalie, how many damn times do I have to tell you to stay away from him? He’s bad news.” His volume escalated as he spoke.

She met him at the same tone, “And how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my business? You don’t know me! You don’t own me! I’ll hang out with whoever the hell I want and you can’t do a damn thing about it.”

Storming closer, Michael leaned forward to tower over her, “I’m just trying to protect you, Gingersnap. You don’t know what he’s capable of.” He spoke low and dangerous, a thrill running through his body at seeing her fighting expression.

“Make me.” She bit her words at him, almost spitting in her intensity.

He drew even closer and grabbed her by her shoulders. Instead of yelling at her, like she expected, he smashed his lips against hers. Pushing against his chest, Natalie pulled back to look at Michael for a brief moment before she closed the gap again and kissed back. Heat rose up in him, scorching in its intensity. The kiss was filled with hate, tension, and anger. Good lord, it was sweet.

Michael bit down on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. He smothered her in hot, open mouthed kisses before backing her into a building. It was almost midnight, they were both in work clothes, and Michael had Natalie shoved back against a brick wall. His hands found her waist and he hiked her up so her legs were around his waist. Groaning, Natalie slipped her tongue into his mouth and Michael let her. He figured she had to win a battle sooner or later and he was content to hold her against him. However, the unforgiving brick started to dig uncomfortably into Natalie, and she squirmed until Michael let her down.

He pulled back, his chest wildly heaving and stared at the woman in front of him.

“Wow.” He breathed and Natalie nodded.

She stood there a moment longer before jerking her head towards their path, “Shall we?”

It was Michael who nodded this time and followed her at the fast pace she set. They didn’t talk the rest of the walk. When they arrived at Natalie’s apartment, Michael awkwardly stood with his hands in his pockets, not daring to speak first.

Eventually, he did break the silence, “Natalie, I’m so-“

He was cut off by Natalie tugging him down by his collar to plant a firm kiss on him. She held him for a moment before finally releasing him.

“We’ll just see who makes more tips tomorrow.” She walked away from him with a wide smile, and this time, yes. Michael did watch her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This fic and all others can be found on my tumblr account under my writing tag  
> cosmicallybrownie.tumblr.com/tagged/hot-off-the-presses


End file.
